The present disclosure generally relates to Space Vector PWM (SVPWM) control for multi-level diode-clamped inverters for various applications including Data Center (DC) applications.
DCs are one of the largest and fastest growing consumers of electricity in the world. In 2013, DCs in the U.S. consumed an estimated 91 billion kWhr of electricity, which is enough electricity to power all the households in New York City twice over. And the DCs in the U.S. are on track to consume an estimated 140 billion kWhr by 2020.
A Multi-level Medium Voltage Data Center Static Synchronous Compensator (DCSTATCOM) or a Multi-level Medium Voltage Uninterruptable Power Supply (MVUPS) with battery energy storage may be employed to ensure a reliable supply of power to DCs. DCSTATCOM or MVUPS connected in a shunt configuration at a point of common coupling (PCC) to a data center (DC) load, enables independent simultaneous control capability of both active (to provide UPS functionality, grid energy storage, and peak demand load supply) and reactive (to provide Power Factor (PF) correction, grid voltage stiffness, and transient stabilizer functions) power compensation for both DC and grid stabilization.
Multi-level voltage-fed PWM inverters are showing popularity in multi-megawatt DCSTATCOM or MVUPS applications due to easy sharing of large voltages between the series-connected IGBT devices and improvement of harmonic quality at the output compared to the existing two-level inverters with transformer systems.